Crush on death
by stars15963
Summary: Nico isn't good around people, especially girls but what happens when Nico likes someone and that someone likes him back?
1. Meet Kris

**Hi! This is going to be a MUCH longer story than Who is Nico di Angelo. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. I only own Kris**

* * *

Kris was sitting in a tree. She always went to that tree because she could see the cabins but they couldn't see her. Some of the Hermes kids were egging the Apollo cabin. Her best friend Katie was in a fight with the Stoll boys. Then she saw Nico. Her heart did a little flutter. She had only been at camp for two months but she still had feelings for him. Only sometimes he was a little moody. Kris need to train. Not thinking about boys, train. Of course right when she stepped into camp Percy went into 'Protective Older Brother' mode. Kris told him that she can fend for herself because she lived on the streets since she was 5. 8 years later, she comes here to Camp Half-Blood and blah blah blah, so on and so forth. She climbed down and walked over to the sword arena. Kris knew someone was fallowing her but she didn't care. She just wanted to train. Percy said he would be there so hopefully he was. Mrs. O'Leary was there as usual but no Percy. Kris just started destroying dummies. She got through 5 of them before she heard " you need to work on your footwork." Kris spun and put her sword were the voice came from. "Okay. Can you put that down now?" Nico asked. "Sorry. That why people don't sneak up on me." Kris said putting her sword down. "It's always the footwork. It is so infuriating when people say that." Nico wasn't giving up that easily. " Now why is that?" he asked. "I was shot in the back when I was little Okay? Thanks for making me remember my bloody past." She said in anger. She turned and stormed out. She went to Katie. "What up Kris?" She asked. "My past." she said. "Wanna come to the forest with me?" "Sure!" Katie said. "Last one to the spot is a rotten harpy egg!" Katie said sprinting towards the forest " Oh you so on!" Kris yelled to her racing after her. They raced to the rock they normally they hung out. Kris made sure a few times that they weren't fallowed. One time the Stoll brothers tried to fallow but they weren't quick enough. When they got there Kris was there first. "You lost." She said gleefully. " I let you win." She said. "Know I need to concentrate so shhhh." Kris said. They just started talking.

* * *

Nico was surprised. He never knew why Kris avoided people, but now he sorta knew. _What did she mean she has a bloody past? Did she kill someone? _Nico thought to himself. Kris was confusing. She had a lot of secrets like him. He would never admit this out loud but he was Head over heels for her. He saw her and Katie running towards the forest. Those two were like sisters. Always running into the forest tell secrets. Nico decided he would go to his cabin. When he left the arena he was met with Percy's fist. "What did you do to upset Kris?" He asked angrily. "It was just that I noticed her footwork needed to be worked on. Now good-bye." Nico said running towards his cabin. He got in just in time. **(A/N See? Protecive brother.) **When he slammed his door he heard a loud bang on the door and Percy groaning. The idiot ran into the door. he opened the door a little bit and peeked. he saw Percy on the ground holding his head. "Serves you right" He said. "Bitch." Percy mumbled. He got up and walked away. Nico sighed in relief. Percy was pretty scary. Nico shut the door and laid in his bed. He fell asleep after a few minutes. Usually he dreamt of tartarus but this time he saw Kris and Katie. He heard them talking. "But why do you like him Kris? That's the question." Katie said. "I'm not sure about my feelings for Nico. I'm not sure if he has feelings for me." _Holy Hera! She likes me!? _Nico thought to himself. The dinner horn was sounded. They raced back to camp. "Nico, I know you heard that." Kris said. "What are you talking about Kris? He's ten to one in his cabin like always." Katie said. "He's dreaming. Duh! I'm gonna wake him up." She said. She walked over to my cabin and open the door and yelled "Nico!" He woke up and fell off his bed. "Get up sleepy head. Time for dinner." Kris said. "Seriously Kris, try not yelling." Nico said a bit annoyed. "Then try not to spy and I'll stop yelling." She said walking off. "Jeez, talked about temper." Nico said getting ready for dinner.

* * *

**Okay. I think I'll stop there for now. Until Next time, buh-bye**

**-stars15963**


	2. The family tree

**Thank you to Jellyfish for reviewing. I normally don't like using bad words but I just feel like that's what the characters would say.  
**

**Sorry for so long of a wait for the update! I've been really busy and had no computer time. So Yeah, this is taking me a long time to write.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Kris was sitting down after giving have offering to the gods. "Kris what did Nico do to upset you?" Percy asked the worry in his voice clearly there. "Nothing. I was just over reacting because everyone tells me my footwork needs working on. Katie and I worked it out. Okay?" That's when Nico walked in and sat at his table. "I'm gonna give that little jerk a piece of my mind." Percy said starting to get up. "Sit Percy or I will use force. It's nothing. Is over reacting in our blood?" Kris said pissed off. Percy looked at his sister. "You don't have the guts to punch me." he said. "I never said I would touch you physically Percy." She said. She concentrated and Percy sat down. "H-h-how..." Percy stuttered. "There's a lot you don't know about me Percy." Kris said angrily and stormed out. Percy saw Nico and Katie look at each other and gave each other a little nod and Katie got up and ran out to the direction Kris went in. Katie found her in her cabin. She was crying so much her pillow was already soaked. "Katie, I can't tell them. They'll treat me like a freak. Even worse than Nico. I'm not a normal demigod. I can't stand it Katie! It's driving me insane. Even Nico can see it because I know he sees auras." Kris said knees pulled to her chest and rocking back-and-forth holding her head. "Maybe you should tell someone besides me. Why don't you tell Annabeth. She would never tell another person." Katie said. "Katie. I think I won't tell anyone else." Kris said. Then she tensed. "What's wrong?" Katie asked. Kris got up and went to her trunk and grab a set of throwing daggers that were passed down in her family. "Someone's watching us_."_She said. "Come in here or I will come out there!" She said. She heard whispers and cussing. Then Percy and Nico came out from behind the door. "Uhhhh... Hi?" Percy said.

* * *

Nico sat at his table when he saw Percy and Kris fighting. "There's a lot you don't know about me Percy" she said then she ran off. I met Katie's eyes and nodded and she nodded back and ran after Kris. Nico waited a little while then got up and Percy fallowed him. " What's going on?" He asked when they were far enough from the pavilion. "It's Kris. I didn't realized it was this bad." He said looking grim. "What is bad? What are you talking about Nico?" He asked. Nico looked at Percy with worry. "Percy don't freak, but I think Kris is going insane. When I met her is was so little that I almost didn't see it, but is grew when she found out she was a daughter of Poseidon. She has too much power. I can see that. More than a normal demigod, even by 'big three' standards. She might be going insane because she can't use that power and it building up." Nico explained. "We need to see if my sister is really going insane. Let's go see what up." Percy said starting to go towards the cabins with Nico in tow. When they got there they heard Kris saying "Even by big three children I'm still more powerful.I can't stand it Katie! It's driving me insane! Even Nico can see it because I know he can sees auras." _How did she know that? I've never told anyone but Hazel. _Nico thought. " Maybe you should tell someone besides me. Why don't you tell Annabeth. She would never tell another person." Katie suggested."Katie I think I won't tell anyone else." Kris said and she paused. What's wrong?" Katie asked. The two boys heard footsteps and the sound of a trunk up opening. "Someone's watching us" Kris said "Come in here or I will come out there." She said. "What? How the fuck did she know we were here?" Percy whispered. "How the fuck should I know?" Nico whispered back. They came out from behind the door. "Uhhhh... Hi?" Percy said. Kris threw dagger and it landed next to Percy's head. "Ahhh! What in Hades was that for?" Percy screamed quietly. " Because you shouldn't spy on people Percy" Kris said. She looked like she had been crying. "Sit down. You guys deserve an explanation about what is going on." Kris said wearily sitting back down on the bed. Percy and Nico sat on the floor. "So... what with this 'More powerful than a normal demigod' stuff?" Percy asked. "Shit. Now I have to give you guys a history lesson of my family. Do you want the long version with a lot what I'm talking about or the short version where I just tell you my family tree?" Kris asked. "Let's start with the short version then you can fill us in on the details." Nico suggested. "Okay. My family has all been all girls since my great-grandma. She fell in love with Hades and had a daughter, my grandma, who in turn fell in love with Zeus. The also had a daughter who is my mom and my mom fell in love with Poseidon and poof. You have me. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go hide for a few hours." She said then ran out the door. "Okay, that is weird. Anyone else kind of a afraid of her now?" Percy said. Then there was a explosion and Everyone in the Poseidon cabin blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry again for the wait. I hope you guys won't hate me for the cliff hanger! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A bomb and a Embaressing moment for Leo

**SUPER SORRY! Please forgive me for not writing in a while! I've had No computer time. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

** Percy's POV**

When I woke up I was in the infirmary with Katie on my Right and Nico on my left, both unconscious, but what I was terrified of was when I saw Kris. She was covered in bandages and Will was doing healing magic."Uhgg my head. Will what's wrong with her?" I managed to get out. He turned towards me. "Percy, Kris toke full force of the explosion. It was a Darkness bomb. There is only one person with that much power to control that. Nyx, who should be in Tartarus. We have received word from the gods that she is getting more powerful. Kris will live but that much darkness? It will effect her. We aren't sure what will happen." Will said. looking down at the form on the a flash of darkness. When it disappeared Kris was sitting up, her eyes glowing purple. Then her eyes went to there normal Green but a wedge of purple was still there. "W-what happened? There was darkness and a woman and-" Kris started but Will cut her off."Impossible! How.. shouldn't be up...coma... couldn't heal." I was both happy and scared about what happened to my baby sister."I feel... different. Stronger." She said looking at her hands. She opened one and darkness formed in her hand. "That is not a Poseidon power." Nico said next to him staring at Kris. "Gah! Nico when did you wake up?! You are a freaking ninja." I said looking at him."There is a very old legend, written about the time Gaea ruled that one champion shall be chosen by Nyx to destroy Chaos. I think Nyx has chosen her champion." Nico said with a ominous tone in his voice.

* * *

_3 Weeks later  
_

**Kris's POV**

I was walking towards the arena to practice my sword work when someone grabbed me from behind and put there hand over my mouth. They dragged me to the Aphrodite cabin. I was not going to let someone try to dress me up. I bit on the person's hand but I hit metal. "Mhh!" I mumbled. "Kris I see you tried my new hand guard. Works wonders."My kidnapper said. I could place the voice. "Mhhh! Hmm mh hm mhhh hmm!" I tried to say 'Leo! Let me go right now!' "You are joining us to play spin the bottle. Don't worry, we are forcing Nico to come as well." Leo said as Nico was waiting by the door. I tried to squirm out but Leo held fast. He ended up putting me over his shoulder. Thankfully I could talk now."**Leo me dejes ir ahora o seréis enfrentar mi ira de la**** vergüenza! **I will not play Spin the bottle! I hate that game!" I said' Leo let me go now or you shall face my wrath of embarrassment!'"Really what you gonna do?" I got ready to grab his boxers. "This!" I yelled and pulled his boxers up as hard as I could."Gah! Wedgie!" He dropped me and then undid his belt and took it. His pants fell to his ankles. I started to run with his belt."Hey! Give that back!"He yelled. I saw Nico on the ground laughing. WAIT HOLD UP! NICO WAS ACTUALLY LAUGHING?! I must have been more funny than I was trying to hold his pant up and run at the same time. The Hermes cabin came out to see the ruckus, as did all the other cabins, with the exception of the Hypnos cabin. Everyone was laughing at Leo. "KRIS I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Then things settled down, Kris gave Leo his belt and stuff. It went back to normal. Leo looked at Jason. "Next time You get to try and catch her. See how you like it." He said as Jason tried, but failed, to hid a laugh. Leo just walked away to bunker nine to stay there for the rest of the week.


	4. Songs and Crushes

**Hi! I've been trying to write more but I can't. Sorry if the last Chapter was confusing. It was freaky in the beginning so I made some thing funny. Thank you to Gennifer for reviewing. I can try to update more, but it is hard to get computer time in my house. LUCKILY I've been on word pad and have been able to write a few other stories that I haven't posted yet. So ya, LETS READ!**

** 3rd person POV**

Kris was in the forest walking. She knew Nico was around here somewhere. She saw him run off after the Leo incident laughing so hard his face was red. She heard something up ahead. She sneaked up up the clearing and saw Nico. With a guitar. FREAKING SINGING! Kris's jaw dropped. Nico was singing My Chemical Romance songs. Kris stayed there for a few minutes to listen. Then she went away to let him sing in peace. She had a pen and paper and decided to write _Nico, you need to work on Dead.:p _She didn't sign but ran the note in to his cabin and went to her cabin. She looked through the window and saw Nico come out of his cabin. He must have shadow traveled because he wasn't there before. Kris ducked down as he looked towards the Poseidon cabin. Then he disappeared. "When did you hear me sing?" Some one said behind her. Kris fell backwards and landed upside down. Nico was looking down at her. She was a little in his shadow."Later." She said and shadow traveled away. She could do that now, being Nyx's chosen one and whatever. She landed near the Aphrodite cabin almost on top of Piper. "Whoa. How did you do that Kris?" She asked. "No time to explain. Angry son of Hades might be after me. Need to hide." Kris said quickly."Hide in my cabin."Piper offered and both ducked in the Aphrodite cabin."Thank you Piper! You're a life saver!" Piper looked at her. "Why is Nico mad at you?" She asked."Uhhh... I said might be angry at me and if I tell you swear not to tell anyone else." Kris said. "I swear upon the river of Styx not to tell anyone until the secret is out. Now tell me." Piper said. "Okay, I was looking for Nico in the forest and I found him singing and playing the guitar. He was singing My chemical Romance songs. He kept messing up on Dead and I left and put a note in his cabin saying he needed to work on it. When he found it he looked around and I guess I didn't duck soon enough because he shadow traveled to my cabin and bam I end up shadow traveling to here. I have no idea why though." Kris said.

"Okay I get everything but you being able to shadow travel. When did this happen?"

"Three weeks ago Nyx choose me to be here chosen one and what not and now I can control her domain, darkness. Do you have any idea why I ended up here Piper? It doesn't make sense."

"Well, Aphrodite is the goddess of love, maybe because you have a crush on him?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Okay. You have a crush on death boy. We need to find out if he has feelings for you."

Kris looked at Piper."I don't think we should Piper. What if he sees through us?" There was a rustle behind the door, like boots on the steps. "Please tell me that didn't sound like boots." Kris said. "It did." Piper said looking out the door. Piper closed the door. "Oh my gods. Kris, it was Nico. He heard every word we said."She said."I'm gonna go now. Maybe to go watch Leo work. That always calms me down." Kris said. "After this morning? I think that's not a good idea. Besides isn't that where Nico goes to think?" Piper said."Then I'm going to bed."Kris said shadow traveling away. She crashed on her bed and fell asleep.

** Nico's POV **

I saw Kris and Piper hide in the Aphrodite cabin. I walked over to get Kris But I heard Piper say"Okay. You have a crush on death boy. We need to find out if he has feelings for you." Then Kris said "I don't think we should Piper. What if he sees through us?" After that I ran down the steps and towards the forest the. _Oh gods. Kris likes me? I like her. This is awesome. _I Thought to myself. I was going to have to do some work.

**So that's the end. I hope you like that it was a very early update. See you soon!**


End file.
